thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Tournaments and Feasts
This page lists the Tournaments and Feasts that have taken place in both Westeros and Essos ever since Aegon's Failed Conquest. If you would like to add a tourney/feast or add your name to any of the tourney's, contact the mods first! Tournaments Westeros The Grand Tourney and Melee of Highgarden, 1AA Following the victory of the Grand Alliance at the Field of Valor, King Edmund I Gardener and King Loren I Lannister held a grand feast, tourney and melee that lasted for a good part of a month. After the feast, the tourney was called. The tourney is claimed by singers to have had a thousand knights, but in reality it is much less. The winning tilt took twelve lances before a victor was declared. Queen Elinor Redwyne was crowned Queen of Love and Beauty # Prince Lymond Lannister, the Crimson Knight # Prince Otto Gardener, the heir to the Reach # Ser Ronald Crakehall, the Bitter Boar The Melee The melee lasted the longest of the grand event, lasting two weeks in total. It was a fierce affair, the blood of the warriors running high coming from Aegon's Failed Conquest. A total of four men died, with Ser Gordan Bulwer dying in the first round. # Ser Bennett Brax, the Knight of Coins # Lord Ambrose Ashford # Ser Willum Lefford # Ser Guy Caswell # Lord Ormond Farman The Melee of Hornwood, 100AA To celebrate the turn of the century, Lord Halys Hornwood held a melee of honor and glory in his keep, following a week of feasting. The melee was marred with many deaths, but it went down in history as a brilliant and bloody melee mired with vengeance, honor and glory. The melee was held under the backdrop of a rivalry between Lord Brandon Karstark and Lord Rickard Mormont, who had taken to wife the woman Lord Brandon had loved, Lady Dacey Reed. The melee saw the death of Lord Brandon Karstark, Lord Rickard Mormont, Ronnel Manderly, Donnel Dustin, Robar Ryswell, Harras Hornwood and Barth Mormont. # Torrhen Karstark # William Locke # Ethan Glover # Maynard Hornwood # Brandon Norrey. During the second week of the feast, Lord Brandon challenged Lord Rickard to a duel to the death, and Lord Brandon accepted. In the fight outside their tents, Lord Brandon slew Lord Rickard after an hour of fighting. However, Lord Rickards son and heir Barth took Longclaw from his fathers corpse and slew Brandon where he stood. Before the Karstark heir Torrhen could continue the fight, Lord Halys put a stop to it. Returning in the third week of the melee, many more men died, however this time in the melee itself. The new lord Karstark slew Barth Mormont and Donnel Dustin, while Robar Ryswell accidentally slew Ronnel Manderly, and he himself died of an infected wound later. All in all, Lord Torrhen Karstark stood triumphant and was hailed a hero. The Tourney of Driftmark, 154AA Following the birth of his third son, Lord Aelor Velaryon called the Lords of the Claw to the castle of Driftmark to a tourney. The tourney lasted three weeks, with many famed knights attending. Having finished building the new castle of High Tide on the isle of Driftmark. Prince Crispian, Prince Triston and Prince Jon Celtigar were in attendance. Lady Velaryon was named Queen of Love and Beauty. # Ser Criston Hardy # Ser Joffrey Velaryon # Ser Lothar Brune Ser Criston declared his love for Lady Alicent Crabb at the end of the tourney, despite naming Lady Velaryon the Queen of Love and Beauty. The two were married within a fortnight, becoming forever remembered by the song of Criston and Alicent, ''still sung in the Claw to this day. The Tourney of Piper's Penance, 183AA In 183AA King Gwayne IX Gardener hosted a grand tournament in his lands, attracting many knights and lords of the Reach looking to compete. Rodrik Piper, heir to Pinkmaiden, caught wind of this tournament and chose to enter. Knowing that any outsiders would be persecuted, he decided instead to join as a mystery knight. He traveled south and competed in the melee. Making it all the way to the semi-finals, where he faced off against Prince Luthor Gardener, a scion of the royal house. Their battle was one for the history books, but Rodrik ensured it would be remembered when Luthor’s helm came loose and fell from his head. In a flash, Rodrik’s blade open Luthor’s throat. The Prince bled to death right then and there on the battlefield. The enraged King Gardener ordered the immediate arrest of the mystery knight, leading directly to the War of Piper's Penance and the eventual sacking of Pinkmaiden and Acorn Hall. The Tourney and Melee of Brightwater Keep, 244AA Taking place a year after the end of the War of the Shields, Lord Glendon Florent called for a grand event to be held to celebrate their victory over the Ironborn. Hundreds upon hundreds of knights of all caliber, Lords and their retinues, even royalty, with Prince Alester Gardener coming to take part. '''The Tourney' The tourney took the first part of the event, lasting a better part of two weeks. The final tilt came down between Prince Alester Gardener and the brother to Lord Florent, Ser Colin Florent. They crashed together for nine tilts, when Prince Alester finally was unhorsed by Ser Colin. The Knight of Foxes quickly came to lift up his Prince, who smiled and proclaimed Ser Colin the truest knight of the Reach, to great applause. Ser Colin named Lady Florent the Queen of Love and Beauty. # Ser Colin Florent, the Knight of Foxes, who slew Harras I Drumm in 243AA. # Prince Alester Gardener # Lord Perestan Peake, known as the Weak for having hid during the War of the Shields within his castle, not sending aid to the forces of the Reach. Was booed off the field. The Melee The melee was the second part of the event, with warriors and knights of tall origins taking part. Fifty men entered the melee, and one man stood as champion. One lay dead at the end, the same Lord Perestan Peake of ill-repute. # Ser Duncan the Tall, a hedge knight unknown to the world # Ser Colin Florent, the Knight of Foxes # Prince Alester Gardner # Ser Edmund Ambrose # Lord Lorent Caswell Ser Duncan the Tall had fought so well, that he was taken into service by Prince Alester, and helped squire his young son, who many said looked a bit like an Egg. The Tourney of Wyl, 254AA In 254AA, to celebrate the marriage of Archibald III Yronwood and Obara Blackmont, but more importantly to celebrate the victory of House Yronwood in The War of the Vulture King. The victor was Lord Ullers youngest son, Ser Mallor, who named Obara Blackmont as Queen of Love and Beauty. # Ser Mallor Uller # Lord Michael Wyl # Ser Ryon Fowler, defeated Lord Manwoody in a tenth tilt, winning acclaim from his King. The Melee at White Harbour, 284AA # Cedric Dayne # Brandon Stark #Bennard Flint The Tourney of Fairmarket, 284AA A small tourney, where the lists were mainly populated by local hedge knights and the prize pool was suitably average. It is remembered now for the attendance of the then-Prince Tyrion Lannister and his squire Royland Reyne, who both entered the lists as mystery knights. # Royland Reyne (as The Singing Knight), who donated the winner's purse to the smallfolk # Lord Roote #Ser Bryan of Fairmarket Essos Feasts Westeros The Grand Feast, 1AA Following the Field of Valor, King Edmund I Gardener and King Loren I Lannister held a grand feast at Highgarden that lasted the better part of a month, with grand balls, a tourney and melee. The meal was a vast array of boar, chicken, seafood from the Shield Isle and the Arbor, wine from all across the realm bar Dorne, and hundreds of types of fruit, breads and more. However, underneath the festivities, there was the end of unity between the two kingdoms. The Feast of Foxes, 244AA To mark the end of the War of the Shields, Lord Glendon Florent called for a grand event to take place at his keep. Before the tourney and melee, there was two weeks of feasting at Brightwater, in celebration of the victory of the Reach. Here, he also saw the marriage of his brother, Ser Colin Florent, to the daughter of Lord Costayne. The Grand Feast at Storm's End, 292 AA Upon their victories in the War of the Trident, King Durran XXX Durrandon called his lords to a grand feast at Storm's End to celebrate. He and his host had feasted all along the Bronze Road, in Fawnton and Bronzegate particularly, before reaching Storm's End. The lords with the host awaited those who had not joined it before engaging in one of the largest feasts the Stormlands had seen for a generation. The Feast of Apples, 293AA The Feast of Apples, named for the house of the bride, was a wedding feast held by King Gwayne Gardener in Highgarden to celebrate the marriage of his heir to the lady Ellyn Fossoway. The feast took place after the wedding ceremony, which was well-attended by many lords and ladies of the Reach. The Feast of Stars, 297AA Held by King Yoren IV Yronwood at Yronwood for his vassals and most importantly, Prince Cedric Dayne the Sword of the Morning. The feast lasted for a week, where the Dayne forces and the Prince's Cedric and Arthur, were seen off with a royal procession. Prince Yorick made good friends with the heir of the Torrentine, and his younger brother. King Yoren saw off the Crown Prince with a promise of aid should he ask for it, and a place in the Greenbelt should he need it. This marked some of the closest relations between the Kingdom of the Greenbelt and the Kingdom of the Torrentine, however, King Maric II Dayne sent King Yoren a bundle of dead cats in response, souring the joyous feast. Essos It is said the Magisters of the Free Cities eat like they were throwing a feast near everyday, and as such few true feasts take place. There are, however, a great number of festivals that take place on regular occasion, typically annually. * The Festival of the Mummer * The Festival of the Uncloaking * The Festival of Prosperity * The Festival of Never-Ending Light * The Summer Lotus Festival * The Festival of the Ravenous Spirits * The Plum Blossom Festival Category:Westeros Category:Essos Category:Festival Category:Tournament Category:Meta